


Revising the Code

by SharpestRose



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: AU, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-07-08
Updated: 1999-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-21 03:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpestRose/pseuds/SharpestRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three months later and it's still so damn lonely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Homesick

The sounds of celebration were muted now in the street below, the centre of the festivities having moved to the dark evening fields outside the city, a wild thanksgiving of peace. Anakin's movements were timid, nervous, as he entered the room. He didn't want to disturb his sleeping master. Who wasn't sleeping at all.

"What's wrong Ani?" Obi-Wan asked, sitting up on his sleep couch. The tiny boy bit his lip.

"I'm sorry sir, I mean Master. I was just getting some milk. Helps me sleep."

"You're having trouble sleeping too?" Obi-Wan stood and walked over to the small refrigerated food closet, visible in the dark room by the flickering light of the party. He poured Anakin a glass of the bantha milk and led the boy to the couch. "Here, drink this and tell me what's wrong."

"Oh, just-" _gulp_ "my room's kinda cold, Padmé" _gulp_ "put a heater in there but it's still too cold." _gulp_ "And I sorta miss my Mom."

"You've heard what the Queen said, your mother will be freed as soon as possible. But you won't be able to see her that often, Anakin. Being a Jedi isn't just a trade, it's a life."

"I know." with a final swallow Anakin finshed his glass. "Master, you don't really want to train me, do you?" he sounded very young and insecure.

"Ani." Obi-Wan sighed. "I am sorry for the things you heard me say about you. I wasn't being as honest and noble as a Jedi should be. Most of what I said was prompted by emotions, a defence against what I took as an attack."

"When master Qui-Gon asked to train me."

"Yes, when he asked to train you. I felt rejected. The bond between a master and his Padawan is something special, and I thought what Qui-Gon meant was that he didn't want that with me anymore. It was wrong to say what I did, and I'm sorry." Obi-Wan looked at the boy next to him and offered a hand out in apology. Anakin looked at it and then threw himself at the young man in an impulsive hug.

"I'm sorry I made you and master Qui-Gon fight." the boy paused. "Can I stay in here tonight?" the insecurity crept back into his words.

"Of course Ani. Perhaps the company will help us both sleep." Obi-Wan smiled. The two of them lay down, Anakin cuddled against his master's chest.

After the boy fell asleep, Obi-Wan lay awake, thinking, as he had been before the conversation. Qui-Gon had made him promise to train the boy, and at the time he had viewed this as more rejection, his beloved Master's final thoughts dwelling on the child.

Now he re-examined it. Anakin was alone and had fear in his heart. Someone who cared about him could help that fear to dissipate and avert the danger the council had sensed. And Obi-Wan himself, with his insecurities he had only just realised he possessed, could do with someone who cared, offered impulsive hugs and needed training.

Obi-Wan hugged the sleeping boy gently. The past no longer hurt him to think of, and the future (clouded or not) could wait. Qui-Gon would have been proud. For now, at least, he was going to live in the moment.


	2. Visitor

The dull hum of the remote sensor filled the small room, punctuated by the occasional blast and responding sound of a shot deflected. It was an almost pleasant atmosphere, a young boy testing his reflexes while his mentor examined the latest status reports. A knock broke the monotony.

  
"Can you answer the door?" Obi-Wan, sitting at the table with a small data pad, asked his apprentice. The boy nodded, lifting the blindfold off his eyes and opening the door.

  
"Padme!" Anakin cried happily. She lent down to his level and gave him a warm hug. Obi-Wan bowed to the young queen and decided to continue his reading in his sleeping area to give the two some privacy.

  
"Look at this, I can fight it with my eyes covered-" he heard as he changed rooms and sat at his desk.

The notes were dry as desert wind in their official tone and extremely dull to read. Obi-Wan kept finding his concentration wandering. Not that he had been able to focus, hadn't slept an hour through continously, since the battle. Almost three months. He had been ordered to remain on Naboo to aid the rebuilding of the planet, and the burying of the dead.

  
"Ani!" the mock-outrage of the voice followed by a happy giggle was more then he could handle. The sounds of youthful exuberance reminded him of everything he had almost taken for granted once. Being a Jedi was never easy, and sometimes extremely dangerous. But as a Padawan he had always retained a sense of fun, of playfulness, even in the midst of violence and betrayal. As a Padawan, he had felt safe.

  
As Qui-Gon's Padawan, his cruel heart reminded him.

  
The young Knight threw the data pad against the wall angrily, then pushed the heels of his hands into his eyes, his slim shoulders trembling with sobs held in too long.

  
"I'm not ready Master, I'm not, I'm not. I can't train someone as powerful as him. I'm not calm and focused enough to be a Knight at all. I can't do this without you." No matter what, he had always stood by his Master's decisions. Even when he knew that the older man was defying the Jedi code completely. He had forgiven Qui-Gon anything and everything.

  
But he couldn't forgive him for leaving his apprentice behind.

  
"I can't do this, I don't know how…" he said sadly into his hands, his tired eyes stinging with tears.

//Shhh, young one. You're tired, and should sleep//

"Master?" Obi-Wan's voice was hesitant. So many times when he was younger his Master had found him almost unconscious over his studies, had told him to go to sleep, then used the Force to make him if he would not comply. Obi-Wan had rarely needed sleep as badly as he did now. But there was no-one left to tell him to sleep.

  
His limbs felt heavy, lethargic and slow. His eyelids, sore from the pressure of his hands and the tears, drooped to half-mast. Strong hands lifted him from his chair and led him across the room to his sleeping couch. "Master-" he began again, his voice filled with fighting against rest he needed so badly.

//It's all right, I'm here. You need sleep. Whatever happens to the boy is what was destined. None of it will be your fault//

 

Obi-Wan wanted to say so much. How what little sleep he got was filled with visions of darkness, anger, terrible things to come. How sometimes he re-lived the fight in his sleep, saw through the red haze of the shield as his world was upended. Sometimes the figure striking down his master was the red-faced Sith, sometimes a young man with dark hair and a crescent-shaped scar on his cheek. Always, invariably, it ended with Obi-Wan alone. That was the part that woke him up countless times every night.

  
Alone. One word, so filled with terror, the emotion that would drag him down to the dark side if he wasn't strong.

  
But he wasn't alone, not for this moment at least.

  
"Master- I-" Obi-Wan's voice was fading, his eyes closing as he succumbed to the gentle pressure exerted on his mind. "I miss you." His breathing slowed and evened.

Amidala stepped into the room. The pale figure standing over the sleeping couch smiled at her, inclining his head slightly as a small bow.  
"Your highness."

  
"Master Qui-Gon." She replied, smiling in return. The two had rarely seen eye to eye but had respected the leadership they both possessed. The Jedi master looked down at the young man asleep on the couch, stroking the rough stubble behind one ear where there had until recently been a long braid. Then he faded from view.

The young woman put the remote back on it's shelf next to other training tools, then lifted the thick brown blanket from it's haphazard lump on the floor, smoothing it over the sleeping Knight. A tear, the only evidence at the terrible heartache Obi-Wan was feeling, slipped slowly along his tanned cheek. She leant down, kissing it off gently.

In the doorway, the tow-headed Padawan scowled.

  



	3. Moving in

"Obi-Wan Kenobi and the boy return to the temple today." Linet said, staring out at the skyline.

"Yes, I know." her twin brother Lexan sounded how she felt. "You're on the desk, aren't you?'

"Hmm." she hummed the affirmative. "I have to assign new quarters for them."

Lexan squeezed his sister's shoulder comfortingly. "It might not be so bad. Perhaps Obi-Wan has changed his mind."

"You don't believe that any more then I do." Linet sighed. "I'll just have to see if they're getting along well enough to share a suite."

 

Working the desk was a highly prized job for initiates and temple-bound Padawans, but for today Linet almost wished she was cleaning the dining hall kitchens. She liked Obi-Wan and had felt sorry that her friend had lost his Master so violently. She'd met Anakin and liked him too. The fact the two were locked together without either wanting to saddened her. She'd tried and failed to convince Obi-Wan to give the child a chance, and that was before Qui-Gon had added jelousy to Obi-Wan's reasons to dislike the boy. Both of them deserved better.

The transport landed outside and Linet took a deep breath. There is peace.

Obi-Wan strode through the doorway, a laughing Anakin slung over his shoulder.

"Ah, Linnie, it's wonderful to see you again. As you can see, I've acquired quite a large souvenir on the mission. Are there any available quarters that would fit it?"

Anakin's legs kicked against Obi-Wan's chest.

"Let me down!" he giggled. "I wanna go explore!"

Obi-Wan lowered the small boy to the floor.

"Why don't you go to the dining hall and get us some food. You can explore later."

"'kay. Can I get honey cakes too?"

Obi-Wan raised his eyes in a gesture of exasperation.

"Alright Ani. Now go, imp of a Padawan. I'll meet you there."

Linet couldn't stop grinning as Anakin charged off. Obi-Wan saw and interpreted her expression.

"You can say it once, just because you look like you might burst if you don't. He's a sweet child."

"I didn't say anything, Obi-Wan." Linet tried to squelch her smile. "How'd 4942 suit you and your souvenir?"

"That's on the eleventh floor, isn't it? Do you have anything warmer then the lower levels?" Linet gave him a Look. "Anakin gets cold." he explained. She nodded, her face neutral, scanning the list.

"6793. It's a shared room, is that alright?"

"Sounds fine." Obi-Wan went to join his apprentice. "And Linet?"

"Yes?"

"It's not very Jedi to say 'I told you so'."

"I didn't Obi-Wan."

"It's worse not to say it when it's perfectly true."


	4. Christmas

If the Jedi council had seen the look on Anakin's face they would have felt very, very afraid at that moment. His brows were knitted, teeth clenched and eyes filled with hatred, staring at the two figures moving in perfect tandem a few metres in front of him.

"C'mon Ani, try again, you'll get the hang of it soon!" Amidala called over her shoulder as Obi-Wan spun her around again. The boy didn't answer, only glowered at her.

"You just have to push your feet out and glide." Obi-Wan explained, skating across the ice in front of where his Padawan sat. "Everyone falls over at first. You have to keep trying."

"Easy for you to say. You're not a block of ice from the rump down." Anakin retorted, crossing his arms across his chest as they moved back into the centre of the palace lake again.

It was Allennight, the yearly festival of Naboo, and Amidala had asked that Anakin and Obi-Wan come stay for a few days. The council had given a more dignified version of a collective sigh and allowed it. A small break for the norm was not anything to worry much about in Anakin's case. They worried enough anyway.

Ice skating, Anakin decided, was third on his list of things he didn't like about the galaxy, after people who said bad things about him and 'stupid Jedi rules that don't mean anything'. His legs were numb after numerous encounters with the slippery surface of the large frozen pond. Amidala and Obi-Wan seemed to be having a wonderful time but he certainly wasn't.

His frown gave way to a sunny smile as he watched the Queen circling his Master. Her hands were protected by a small black fur muff that matched the trim on her knee-length hooded cloak of dark green. Red stockings ended in soft black skating boots with blades on the soles. She looked a perfect vision, Anakin was more sure then ever she was an Angel.

"Please give it another try Ani!" she called, seeing him gazing at her. He rolled his eyes and stood.

"Alright, but if I fall I'm going to drag both of you down with me!"

***

"What does Allennight mean anyway?" Anakin asked as they sat down to dinner that night. It was a small affair, by royal standards anyway. Amidala put down the orange she had been peeling and smiled.

"Literally? It's 'night of the light'. There's a story among my people that one night a long time ago, this very night of the year, a new star appeared in the sky. And no matter where on the continent you were, it seemed to be above the same place. So some people went to the place, and they found a baby. An old legend said the baby was going to be a great leader. So this is a festival to celebrate the birth of a king from the past."

"Really? That sounds like the legends the Jedi have about their chosen one!" Anakin sounded excited. Obi-Wan, sitting on the other side of the boy from Amidala, noticed that as usual Anakin referred to the chosen one in third person. He didn't push his apprentice to believe he was the one himself, but felt that Ani's denial was more to do with lacking self confidence then actually doubting he was. "What happened to the baby?"

Amidala's front teeth grazed the violent red line of color that split her lip as she gave an almost-smile.

"Perhaps that's a story for another time. Now eat! You haven't touched your food."

"Padawan Skywalker prefers his meals to have a higher honey content in them." Obi-Wan told Amidala in a loud conspiratorial whisper. Anakin looked offended.

"First I get bruised and battered on that horrible ice, and now my Master insults me! No wonder everyone thinks I'm evil! Anybody would be in a situation like this!"

 


	5. Revising the Code

Anakin was almost ten when Obi-Wan decided there was no way the boy would ever live up to what was hoped of him. The fledgling knight truly believed his apprentice was the chosen one but also recognised that Ani was headstrong, insecure and opinionated, his personality so shaped by his upbringing that any attempt to mould him into a perfect Jedi was doomed to fail. It was, Obi-Wan knew ruefully, the conclusion Qui-Gon would have reached quickly. And the only solution he could see was to do the thing he had so recently chided his Master for. 

Defy the council. 

They were on Tatooine when Obi-Wan decided a change was needed in Anakin's training. They were freeing slaves with the Naboo treasury and although Obi-Wan could see his Padawan was thankful that his mother was free, the boy retained so much anger at the life he had led. 

"Let your rage go Ani." Obi-Wan joined Anakin on the balcony of his childhood home. "It cannot help you." 

"I don't want to let it go!" Ani almost shouted before lowering his voice. "I don't see why I have to. Mom's always going on about how there's no point in despairing what you cannot change. But we have changed it. Can't I be angry at what happens when there's another way?" the child stuck his lower lip out in a pouty scowl. Obi-Wan sighed. It was irritating how often Anakin could be so right and be so un-Jedi-like. 

"So what are you going to do with your anger?" he asked. Anakin looked surprised. He'd expected another 'blah blah leads to the dark side' talk, as he called them. After three months in the Temple he knew the speech off by heart. It was like the Masters expected him to fail without giving him a chance not to. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Are you going to charge into the podrace boxes and kill all the slavers? Mud thrown is ground lost. If you tried to do that you'd kill perhaps two before you died yourself. Then you couldn't help any slaves." 

"I wouldn't do that. I'm going to make all known worlds part of the republic so there can't be slavery anywhere." 

Obi-Wan smiled, sitting on the low wall that fenced the area. "Oh yes? How will you do that?" 

"Chancellor Palpatine's really nice. When I'm a knight I'll ask for help and free every slave everywhere. Then I won't be angry anymore." 

"You are worthy of being a knight now." Obi-Wan said seriously. "The Jedi do not involve themselves in things personally because they believe it weakens them. But _you_ see that it can strengthen conviction and move people to good deeds. I think you may have been cheated Ani." He paused. His apprentice looked quizzical. "You will probably teach me more then I can offer you." Obi-Wan smiled affectionately. Anakin grinned impishly. 

"Ok, I'll start ordering you 'round then! Jedi rule number one: Padawans get honey cakes for breakfast. Rule two…" Obi-Wan laughed as Anakin began to devise a new code. 


	6. Padawan

Anakin brought the crate back to the floor, settling it. Then he concentrated again, taking it almost to the low roof this time.

"Don't do that, there's glass in there." Obi-Wan was searching the transmission log for any unchecked communications.

"I'm being careful." Anakin set the box down very slowly to prove his point. "Master?"

"Hmm?"

"I think I'm in love with Padmé, but she says that I can't know what it means to be in love at eleven and she can't at sixteen."

"Oh, I don't know if that's true." Obi-Wan put down the log and turned to face Anakin. "I fell in love at fifteen and I was fairly clear about what that meant."

"Will you tell me about it? It was Master Qui-Gon, right?"

Obi-Wan smiled at the memories and nodded. "I was infatuated, but I didn't show it. I was so afraid of getting thrown out of the Jedi and I was fairly sure falling in love with your Master was against the code."

"I hate the code." Anakin said with a scowl. "It's stupid."

"Now Ani, we've talked about this." Obi-Wan chided. "The rules of the code have helped the Jedi use the Force for generations. You can say what you like about it when you have proved it to be untrue, not before."

"I know, I know. Tell me what happened." Anakin ordered.

"Well, it was one night at the temple…"

***

"Alright Obi-Wan, we should test how your thought-reading skills have recovered since your accident." Qui-Gon suggested. Two weeks beforehand his young apprentice had suffered a bad knock to his head. Physically the boy had recovered easily, but Qui-Gon didn't want to overtax his injured brain before it healed. "Don't try too hard if it doesn't work naturally, but see if you can pick up an idea that I throw you."

The tawny haired fifteen year old nodded and sat down on the floor cross-legged, closing his eyes. His Master sat opposite him and projected a simple blue triangle, staring into the boy's face, relaxed with inner concentration. Obi-Wan's eyelids flickered and then he blinked, standing up quickly.

"Um, it was a- a- a- blue triangle. I'm tired now I think I'll go to bed." He walked away, not meeting the older Jedi's eyes, and went into his sleeping area.

The teenager lay on his sleeping couch, staring up at the ceiling.

Qui-Gon followed him and sat on the edge of the thin mattress.

"Your skills seem to have been boosted by your concussion, Padawan." The man smiled. "I don't have to probe your mind to know you are troubled. My guess is that you read all my thoughts, not just the projection."

"I didn't mean to." The boy stammered. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Your grasp on the Force is getting stronger. I'm glad you recovered so well. And Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon's eyes were serious. "Don't be afraid by what you saw, which I can guess. I would never-"

The apprentice sat up and faced his master, opened his mouth as if to speak, changed his mind, and took Qui-Gon's hand in his own, placing it over his heart.

The man's fingers tensed but Obi-Wan held it in place, his heart beating like a fluttering bird against the palm. The boy was offering Qui-Gon a look inside his mind, something the Jedi master would never have dreamt of doing without invitation. He shut his eyes, breathed deeply and opened his conscious.

Frustration, a turmoil of conflicting feelings. Lust led to the dark side, anger led to the dark side, fear led to the dark side. But there was fear in this boy, fear that lust would bring about his fall. Anger that he was so weak as to feel fear. Frustration that he could not control his feelings and prevent them.

Qui-Gon's heart soared. Poor boy, poor precious boy, so desperate to overcome his feelings. He caught a flash of himself, of the blue-triangle projection and the thoughts behind it, his own mind reflected in Obi-Wan's. His own emotions – protection, caring, attraction. The boy's shame that he had made his Master think evil thoughts.

He had seen enough. He took his hand away gently and looked at his young charge.

"Lust is said to lead to the dark side of the Force, this is true. But while fear is a dangerous trait for a Jedi, concern is an admirable one. Lust is to be avoided, but love is not." Qui-Gon smiled. "You are very noble Obi-Wan."

The boy smiled back. "Thankyou."

"Close your eyes for a moment." Obi-Wan shut his eyes obediently. Qui-Gon leaned in close and brought his lips to the boy's, a chaste brush. Obi-Wan's breath sighed out against Qui-Gon's mouth, the hunger in them both palpable.

"And that is all that we can have." Qui-Gon told him, his voice an intimate whisper in the miniscule space that seemed to stretch for miles between them. "But when you are a knight, Obi-Wan, if you still want this, then –"

"Of course I'll still want it." The emphasis in the vow was so powerful it seemed as if it couldn't be broken by anything. "I'll wait forever if I have to!"

***

"Aw, that's so cute." Anakin said when the story ended. "I kissed Padmé yesterday, that's when she said we have to wait to see if we're in love."

Obi-Wan tried to supress a smile. "How long is she making you wait?"

"Until she's twenty!" Anakin's face was the ultimate in exasperated expressions.

"Ah, the trials and tribulations of the heart."

"Master? If you don't mind me asking, is that why Master Qui-Gon didn't disappear? Cos you two were in love?"

"Ani, you must be the most perceptive Padawan in the entire order, I'm sure of it." Anakin grinned happily at the praise as Obi-Wan continued. "He didn't enter the Force and I'm not sure why. But perhaps he felt he had a reason to stay, to delay it." Obi-Wan brought his hand up to the small pouch around his neck that Anakin knew held some of the late Master's ashes.

"I bet he did. He's waiting for you."

"Well he'll have to wait a long time if my willful imp of a Padawan doesn't get me killed." Obi-Wan's hand shot out to hold the crate on the floor as it began to levitate again. "Stop that!"

 


	7. Nightmare

Fear and darkness pulsed through Obi-Wan's mind, shocking him out of sleep. He sat up quickly and went through to the living area of the temple quarters. Usually he and his Padawan shared the large sleeping alcove but when Obi-Wan awoke Anakin was nowhere to be seen, his Force-signature like a mental beacon from the small room provided to entertain guests and for the Jedi to relax between missions. 

The boy was curled up, his knees drawn to his chest, breath coming in hysterical gasps. Obi-Wan knelt next to the twelve-year-old, wrapping his arms around the trembling form. 

"I got up to get some milk." Anakin explained between gasps. "And I- I- I- I had the vision again." It was like a confession, an ashamed whisper. 

"Shhh, it was just a nightmare. Ssh." Obi-Wan soothed. His apprentice would never tell him what the vision was, but it obviously disturbed him. It happened infrequently, perhaps two or three times a year and for weeks afterwards Anakin would be clingy and reluctant to be away from Obi-Wan for any length of time. His breathing and Force manipulation were often erratic for a day or two as well. 

"What if it's the future? What if I'm going to-" Anakin buried his face in the crook of Obi-Wan's shoulder, shuddering. 

"The future is never certain. Visions are just possibilities." Obi-Wan stroked Anakin's hair gently. The boy liked to wear it longer then the regulation Padawan haircut, Obi-Wan didn't see any harm in the small vanity and indulged it, 'forgetting' to cut it as often as he could get away with. "If you don't want it to happen, don't let it." 

"I don't want it to, I don't I don't." 

"Then prevent it." Obi-Wan rocked the thin child gently. "The future is within your power, insolent little imp that you are. Your fate is your own." 

"Thankyou Master, thankyou." They went back to their beds. 

"Now get some sleep or Master Windu will accuse me of letting you stay up late again when you doze in his tests." 

"Yes Master, goodnight." 

"Night, imp." 


	8. Adding character

"I think it adds real character to the room." 

"Well I think it's dumb. And the room already has more character then any of the other Jedi quarters." Anakin prostested, still embarrassed at the lastest addition to the living area. Although they rarely spent more then a few nights at a time there, Obi-Wan and his Padawan had made the space their own. Engine parts and tools spilled over from a box in the corner, attractive pottery and other mission keepsakes lined a wall. Small holocards of Anakin's mother, Obi-Wan's brother and parents, Anakin with Amidala of Naboo and a much younger Padawan Kenobi smiling beside his Master crowded on a low table with small trinkets of the same loved ones and departed friends – a bracelet that had once circled Shmi's wrist, a smooth river rock from Qui-Gon, and a blue feather from the gown of a young queen. It certainly had far more personality then the average temple suite. Even without the fairly large advertisment Obi-Wan had added to the wall. Boonta Eve Classic Race tomorrow. 

"Please Master, take it down. C'mon." Anakin said with a childish pout that he was barely young enough to get away with at two months shy fourteen. 

"I didn't get to see your victory, at least allow me to be proud of you." 

"Isn't pride a bit un-Jedi?" Anakin tried another tactic. 

"Alright then, admiration. Look, Anakin, it's not going to work. It stays up there." Obi-Wan said with a half-smile. 

"But the Masters might think I put it up there, that I'm homesick or vain or –" 

"I won't let them think that." Obi-Wan said seriously. "I dislike defying the council and usually it's a pointless end. But I swear that I will do everything in my power to help them see reason about you as I did. You have my word on it." 

"Well, thankyou." Anakin said, mildly taken aback and very happy for the power behind Obi-Wan's words. "But can't we just take the poster down?" 

"No." Obi-Wan gave Anakin a sunny smile. "What was it like, racing a pod?" 

"I'll show you if you want." Anakin offered, holding his palm up. Obi-Wan placed his own palm atop the boy's and was given flash images of noise, speed, heat and danger. 

"Seems like quite an experience." Obi-Wan said, cocking an eyebrow. 

"Now you show me something." Anakin ordered. "It's only fair. Something really embarrassing if you're gonna have that poster up." 

"Alright." Obi-Wan stared off into middle distance for a moment, thinking. "Oh, I know, you'll like this one. Once Qui-Gon 'adopted' an ikily baby he found in a hangar bay. It stayed with us until we found it a home with a wealthy family. I was so horribly allergic to it." Obi-Wan held his palm out. Anakin pressed his own hand against it, viewing the memory then bursting out laughing. 

"Oh, you poor thing." He finally managed to say. 

"Indeed. Your turn." 


End file.
